Public swimming pools often utilize a surge pit and filter system for maintaining cleanliness of the pool water as well as controlling and maintaining proper water depth in the pool. A main drain line directs water from the pool to the surge pit. The gutter system of the pool also drains to the surge pit via a separate line. Ideally, for best performance, water level in the pool should skim continuously over the gutter edge for drainage to the surge pit. The main drain and gutter drain normally provide a mixed blend of water to the surge pit. A fresh water line from a municipal water source or well also may supply water to the surge pit.
The pool water level may change for various reasons, including normal entry and exit of people from the pool and splashing. Also, in outdoor pools, evaporation will lower the water level in the pool, while rain may increase the water level in the pool. Typically, when the pool water level drops, the surge pit water level drops, which may detrimentally affect the pool filtration system.
In the past, the water level in the pit was regulated or controlled by a manual valve, which inherently was a delayed reaction of changing water levels in the pool. Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,723 addresses this delay issue and describes a regulating valve to automatically control the water level in the surge pit. This system utilized a float in the surge pit operatively connected to a gate valve on the main drain line and to the fresh water valve as the water level in the surge pit increases or decreases, the float will rise or fall, accordingly, and thereby close or open the gate valve and the fresh water valve, thereby maintaining a desired water depth in the surge pit. However, there are instances when a gate valve is not conducive or desirable on the main drain line of the swimming pool. Gate valves are often considered to be slow and more costly, for example as compared to a butterfly valve.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a modulating butterfly valve on a swimming pool main drain line for controlling water level in the surge pit of the pool system.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a water valve assembly utilizing a float in the surge pit operatively connected to pivotal arms which control opening and closing of the butterfly valves in the main drain line and the fresh water line of a swimming pool.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a method of automatically regulating water level in a swimming pool.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a water valve assembly for regulating water level in a swimming pool.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved butterfly valve assembly to maintain proper level in a swimming pool.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a swimming pool valve assembly or system which is economical to manufacture, and is effective, safe and durable in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.